Fluorinated vinyl monomers, such as vinyl fluoride and vinylidene fluoride, are widely used to make polymers and copolymers that are useful in many applications. For example, poly(vinyl fluoride) finds wide use as a protective or decorative coating on substances such as cellulosics, flexible vinyls, plastics, rubbers and metals. Additionally, poly(vinyl fluoride) transparent film is used as the cover for solar plate collectors and photovoltaic cells. Poly(vinylidene fluoride) is used as a coating for metallic roofing, window frames, panel siding, and wire insulation.
The polymers and copolymers of fluorinated vinyl monomers are typically produced by free radical polymerization at high pressure. A problem in the manufacturing process of these polymers is that some of the monomer is vented to the atmosphere, resulting in product yield losses and environmental emissions.
A need thus remains for a method for capturing fluorinated vinyl monomers to increase production yields and reduce harmful emissions during the polymerization of these monomers.